The present invention relates generally to communications devices for use in wired and wireless communications networks, and more particularly relates to methods and apparatus for accessing stored data objects in a communications device that are related to a remote communications party, such as a calling or called party.
Modern communication devices are increasingly likely to support a variety of applications in addition to a variety of communications modes. Mobile telephones, for example, commonly include video/still cameras and music players, and support e-mail, instant messaging, text messaging, picture messaging, online chat, and various other applications, as well as providing conventional telephone functionality.
As a result, a device user is likely to communicate with a friend, colleague, or other associate using more than one communication mode. For example, a business user might frequently receive phone calls from a client, but may also occasionally receive e-mails and text messages from the same client, using the same device. Likewise, a non-business user might exchange photos with a friend, using a picture messaging application, and might also frequently exchange instant messages with that same friend, or participate in online chat sessions, all with a single wireless device.
Increasingly, therefore, communications between a device user and another person (a “remote communications party”) involve the exchange of one or more data objects, which may include e-mail messages, text messages, digital photographs, video clips, music files, instant messages, and so on. Accordingly, numerous data objects that are associated with one or more remote communications parties may be stored in a device's memory at any given time.
However, along with the increased complexity and power of communications devices, especially wireless phones, have come more frequent complaints about the weaknesses of the user interfaces provided by those devices. In particular, file management presents challenges, especially on devices with small displays and limited input capabilities. Thus, even as portable devices become more capable and provide more communications options, managing the resulting flood of messages, photos, and other data objects has become more difficult.